


Let Me Be Good For You

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Klaus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Sex Club, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: Caroline finds herself in a supernatural sex club run by Klaus.





	Let Me Be Good For You

Caroline felt his presence before she saw him – the feeling of those piercing eyes on her making her skin burn, a shiver running down her spine and arousal coiling in her lower belly.

It was the best aphrodisiac to know that he was watching her every move as she breathed in the sweet smell of sex, sweat and blood, as the beat of the music pulsed through her like it was her own heartbeat.

She hated how much of an effort it took not to look flustered, how she had to fight not to blush at the thought of how he was probably taking in all the skin she had on display, that hungry look she knew all too well certainly on his face.

But her imagination did not compare to having him stand in front of her, his eyes glazing as they looked her up and down, a smirk on his face as he silently promised to make each one of her sinful dreams come true.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Klaus greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, his hand on her upper arm – the innocent gesture felt anything but.

“Hi,” she said a little breathlessly as she too admired him, though he wore his usual Henley and jeans. Not exactly the proper attire for these occasions. “How did you get away from wearing a costume?”

It was a ridiculous question, really. Caroline knew that no one would ever be able to make Klaus Mikaelson do anything he didn’t want to do, but it still caught her by surprise seeing how casually dressed he was. Especially when she was wearing a more indecent version of a cheerleader costume – a red V-neck crop top with a matching mini-skirt and white over the knee stockings, thighs, torso and cleavage mostly exposed, her hair in a high ponytail.

He looked exactly the same as he did when they met back in Mystic Falls, when she was an actual cheerleader… Well, they were in a Back to School party and they were really embracing the theme.

“One of the perks of owning this place is that I do not have to abide by the dress code.” Caroline snorted, because of course he would be the owner of the most famous supernatural dungeon in the world. When she just shook her head in response, he continued, “Another perk is that I know this place better than most. Would you like a tour?”

She took his arm, knowing that his offer involved much more than just a tour – loving that his offer involved much more than that.

“How would you like to be addressed?” Caroline asked casually as they walked past the mingling crowd, fighting down a smile when he looked at her in surprise, though he recovered quickly.

“Master,” he said, carefully gauging her reaction. She simply nodded, anticipation building quickly inside of her as she imagined his reaction when she called him by his title, knowing that his possessive side would be very pleased. “Safeword?”

Caroline gave him a small smile, “Hummingbird.”

He smirked at that, disentangling his arm from hers only to wrap it around her waist a moment later, his thumb drawing circles on her bare skin, just as they headed into another room.

Different from the one they’d just come from, this wasn’t a room for the people looking for a partner, but one for those who already had them and were actively playing.

She couldn’t focus on anything other than the feel of his touch against her skin as the strong scent of blood and sex hit her. She could see people getting each other off, couples blood-sharing, Doms walking around with their subs on leashes. Most people’s clothes were at least partially off - button ups with enough buttons open that breasts were fully visible, pants unzipped so that cocks were easier to touch.

Caroline took it all in, but she could feel that his eyes were on her the whole time.

He suddenly pulled her closer, leaning down to brush his nose against her exposed neck, his breath caressing her skin. “Tell me, sweetheart, do you like watching?” Klaus asked against her ear, playfully biting her earlobe.

She moaned softly, grabbing his forearm. She could feel her knees growing weaker as her thong grew wetter. “Yes.”

He squeezed her hip in a warning even as he pressed kisses down her jaw. “Yes, _Master_ ,” she corrected herself.

Klaus pulled back, eyes flashing yellow for just a moment before a slow, predatory smile spread across his face. “Come,” he said, his arm still around her so he could lead them towards the viewing area of a scene about to start.

Her back was glued to his front, his hands resting on her hips with a silent promise of straying. She kept her eyes trained on the elevated platform where a man was making a woman bend over a table for him, her plaid skirt riding up as she did so, her arse completely exposed except for a flimsy piece of black lace.

Her core was throbbing with need and she could feel Klaus smirking against her neck before he started to press little kisses on the place where her shoulder met her neck.

The Dom on the scene took off his tie and bound the woman’s wrists together before returning to stand behind her, cupping her arse with his hand before passing his sentence: 20 strikes.

One of Klaus’s hands slid up to palm her breast through her top, shaping and squeezing it as she gasped lowly, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder. She didn’t care if some of the audience started paying attention on them too.

Caroline closed her eyes when she felt his other hand splayed across her abdomen, slowly sliding down until the edge of his little finger was brushing against the waistband of her skirt, but she could still hear each time the man’s hand hit his sub’s arse, could hear her moans and her begging and how she thanked him for each strike.

Klaus bit her ear sharply at the same time his hand slid inside her skirt and thong. She moaned and he groaned when he found the slickness in-between her thighs, coating his finger on it as he teased her folds.

She could definitely feel the eyes on them now, even if she was trying to keep quiet so not to ruin the scene – though she didn’t care enough about it not to beg him to stop teasing her.

“Please, Master,” she whispered when he just brushed his thumb lightly against her clit, not offering her any release to the aching need she felt.

“Tell me what you want, Caroline,” he demanded.

She panted, trying to gather her thoughts as he bit her neck with his blunt teeth. “I want… I want you to fingerfuck me, Master. Please.”

He plunged two fingers inside her pussy. Caroline bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she tried to stay silent, though her hips were moving on their own accord, desperately craving more than his slow thrusts were giving her. “Faster, please.”

He groaned, but obliged, working harder and faster.

She managed to open her eyes to see the man strike the woman for the last time, her arse completely painted red. “Would you like being watched too, love? Would you let me punish you in front of all these people, let them see who you belong to?” his voice came out hoarse against her ear, his hand squeezing her breast sharply and suddenly as he pressed his hardening cock against her lower back.

Caroline nodded, “Yes, Master.”

She watched the man rip out the woman’s thong at the same time her mind came up with images of Klaus and her being the ones up there, of how he would fuck her in front of this crowd.

“Perhaps later I’ll take you up there, then,” he mused. “I want them to see me paint your pretty arse red with my hands, I want them to hear you begging for me to take you. And after you’d come around my cock, I’d make you clean it… Would you like to pleasure your Master, Caroline?”

“Yes!” she cried out, the visions he was painting her quickly working her up along with the sounds of the other couple fucking and the eyes she felt on them. “Please, Master, I’m so close.”

He kept on biting her neck, soothing the pain with his tongue, as he began to rub his thumb against her clit. “Come for me, Caroline.”

His demanding voice made her pussy clench around his fingers, her hips working faster to meet his thrusts as he kept on palming her breasts. He captured her lips with his own, claiming her mouth with his tongue, tasting her and teasing her. She could feel his erection pressed against her and knowing that she had this effect on him was her undoing.

She came, moaning his name against his lips. Her hips lazily chased his hand as she rode out her climax, her entire body relaxing against his and he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

Klaus withdrew his hand only to suck on his fingers covered in her release, moaning soundly at her taste. “You’re divine, sweetheart,” he praised.

“Thank you, Master,” she said, still a little breathless as she took a moment to regain full control on her body, taking the time to watch the rest of the scene play out as the man came inside the woman, both of them panting just like she was.

He waited until her breathing had returned to normal before he said, “Come on, love, we should finish our tour.”

“But I want to take care of you, Master,” she said pointedly, rubbing herself against his cock. He grabbed her hips to stop her movements, his eyes flashing gold. “Please?”

Klaus took a moment to consider her words, probably rearranging the plans he had for her that night, before nodding. “We’ll take our tour to one of the private rooms first, then.”

She grinned at him, “Thank you, Master.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist once more and started to lead her away from the scene and the audience, taking her through a different door than the one they’d come from.

They passed through rooms similar to that one, different partners playing different scenes on each of them, but she didn’t focus on that, too busy trying to decide if she should tell Klaus about something she wanted to do.

He seemed to notice her indecision, because he suddenly stopped walking, turning to face her. “Is everything all right, Caroline?”

She felt herself blushing, “Yes, Master. I… Well, it’s just that I had this fantasy when I was in high school…” she trailed off, looking at him to gauge his reaction.

He was smiling widely at her, taking a step closer. “Do tell.”’

“You would come to me after my cheerleading practice. When I was alone in the locker room.” Klaus looked at her cheerleader costume, his smirk growing.

“Then I would seduce you?” he asked, placing his hands on her waist.

Caroline bit her lower lip and nodded. The satisfaction of the release he’d just given her waving off as she felt a new rush of arousal run through her… She remembered this fantasy vividly, how she imagined it would feel to have his hands on her skin, how she would let him take her right there in the locker room, not caring if people could walk in or if they could hear them.

She wanted to play hard to get while clearly falling for his attempts of seducing her, wanted to feel nervous and excited and like she was doing something very, very wrong, but that felt oh-so-right.

“Very well, then,” he agreed, resuming their walking towards one of the private rooms – this time a little more hurriedly.

She smiled at him, “Thank you, Master.”

Klaus squeezed her hip affectionately, his thumb drawing patterns on her skin. “Don’t be afraid to ask for what you want, sweetheart. I will give you everything…” he lowered his voice, “though I might make you work for it first. Bad girls shouldn’t be rewarded, after all.”

Caroline felt herself growing wetter at his tone, his words. She wanted to be a good girl for him, to earn each sweet reward as she followed his every rule.

They finally stopped in front of a wooden door and Klaus nodded to the man who seemed to be guarding it, the guy quickly unlocking the door to let them in. She walked inside, hearing Klaus bark an order to the man, who disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Caroline took in the room – there were mirrors that covered two of the walls, a leather loveseat, a table in the middle of the room and a rack in the corner where you could find many interesting things, such as crops and whips and handcuffs.

She pressed her thighs together, her pulse racing as she imagine all of the things Klaus would do to her there.

Before she could turn around to look at him, he had her pressed against the wall, her hands pinned above her head as he gazed at her body appreciatively. “Hello, love,” he said.

She understood by his pointed look that their little scene had begun.

“Klaus,” she breathed, hoping it was ok not to call him by his title. “What are you doing here?” Caroline asked, faking irritation as she tried to pull free from his grip.

He only smiled, taking a step closer to trap her even further with his body, and leaned in to whisper against her ear. “You look very tempting practicing in these clothes, sweetheart.”

She huffed, “Are you stalking me? Because that is really creepy and not at all flattering, by the way.”

He held her wrists with only one of his hands, letting the other trail down her arm. She shivered, he smirked.

“Don’t you enjoy it, Caroline? Knowing that I can’t stop thinking about you, that all I want to do is touch you,” he said against the skin of her neck, sprawling his hand across the side of her body, feeling as her breathing quickened. “I think you love that I’m here right now. I think your monster is dying to let me have you. Tell me I’m wrong and I’ll stop.”

Caroline didn’t think she could’ve told him to step away even when she was 18 and pretending that she hated him. Not when his scent was fogging her brain, his touch burning her skin.

His hand made its way down her body until his fingers were caressing her thighs, moving up to play with the edge of her skirt.

There wasn’t enough air in her lungs when he started to kiss her on her pulse point, sucking lightly until she was gasping, her arms again fighting against his grip, but this time it was so that she could touch him. He still didn’t yield.

He moved to other side of her neck and she instinctively tilted her head to give him better access. She could feel his smile against her skin.

“We shouldn’t,” Caroline forced herself to say, even if her voice came out breathless, even if a moan escaped her lips when his teeth scratched her skin.

Klaus kept on kissing her neck for a few moments, biting it until she was crying out, her body trembling. “Shouldn’t we? Why is that?”

He bit her earlobe, his tongue teasing her. His hand slipped underneath her skirt, moving to cup her arse and squeezing it harshly, his fingers digging into her flesh. Caroline gasped.

“Because!” was the best argument she could think of in the moment. He just pulled back to look at her, a victorious smile on his face.

He leaned in, his breath caressing her lips. “Because?” he asked amusedly, “Are you sure you want me to stop?”

She hesitated, trying to decide if she should keep up with this little game before she gave in to him or if she should cut it short and let him have her as soon as possible, like her body was begging her to.

Klaus smirked when she didn’t respond. “Did you know that I can smell how wet you are for me? I can smell it every time you’re sent to distract me… You claim to be there on business, but your body betrays you every time… I will make you feel so good, sweetheart. Why deny yourself what you so clearly want?”

His arrogance almost made her reject him for a little longer, but his lips were really close to hers, his nose brushing against hers. She closed her eyes and confessed, “I don’t know.”

“Will you let me touch you, then?” he asked, pressing the most distracting kisses down her jaw, his stubble scratching her skin in the most delicious way. She was too caught up in these sensations to remember to reply… He pinched her arse with impatience. “Answer me,” he commanded.

“Yes,” she said at last, knowing that, just because they were on a scene, it didn’t mean he wasn’t her Master or that he wouldn’t punish her for disobeying a direct order.

She felt his lips brushing against hers the second her reply came out of her mouth. It was a demanding kiss, his tongue making her part her lips to let him in, exploring every inch of her mouth, claiming it as his.

He finally let go of her wrists, letting both of his hands grab the back of her thighs to prop her up, helping her wrap her legs around his waist. Their bodies were completely glued together, her arms encircling his neck to bring him closer.

Caroline moaned as he bit her lower lip, sucked on it, at the same time his hands squeezed her backside. She needed him now, so she moved to remove his shirt… Only to have him pull back.

“However,” he said, lips red and swollen. “You must understand that, while I want nothing more than to fuck you until you are screaming my name, I still am very displeased with you, sweetheart… All the times you’d pretend to simply be having a conversation with me, while your friends were plotting to kill me… Do you really think I’d just let it slide?”

Her fantasy had never gone down this path, but she was most definitely not complaining.

“How can I make it up to you?” she asked.

Caroline found herself being bent over the table a fraction of a second later, a shiver running down her spine as her skin came into touch with the cold surface, his body covering hers as he leaned in to whisper against her ear, “I believe you should suffer the consequences first. Then we can talk about how you’ll make it up to me.”

“Okay,” she breathed as he backed away, then slowly slid her skirt up until it was gathered around her hips. His fingertips traced the curve of her ass, teasing her about what was to come.

And then he stepped away, heading towards the rack in the corner of the room. Caroline closed her thighs, trying to get as much relief as she could, knowing that he probably wouldn’t offer her any for a while.

“Tell me, sweetheart, do you understand why I am punishing you?” he asked.

She took a moment to think, carefully considering her words. “I betrayed you.”

Through one of the mirrors, she saw him nodding, still taking his sweet time deciding how to best punish her. “You are mine, Caroline. And yet you are determined to be loyal to those who have not earned your trust. Your allegiance is to me, sweetheart, but you seem to have forgotten it. I want only to remind you who you truly belong to.”

She opted to stay silent as he approached her, handcuffs and a paddle in his hands. Her pussy was dripping for him, aching with its need for his touch.

Klaus placed the paddle on the table before he grabbed her arms, bringing them to rest behind her back and handcuffing her wrists so that she wouldn’t be able to move them. “You want to make things right, don’t you, sweetheart? You want to make it up to your Master.”

That was indication enough that she should go back to calling him by his title.

“Yes, Master. I’m really sorry I betrayed your trust.”

He reached for the paddle. “I’m afraid that pretty words won’t absolve you from your crimes. It’ll be 30, then. You will count and thank me for each of them. If you fail to do so, we will add another five. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

The sharp stung on her ass made her yelp, even though she’d been expecting it. It was the most delicious dose of pain, more pleasurable than it was hurtful. “One. Thank you, Master.”

She controlled herself better for the second one, only letting out a small gasp, though the smell of her arousal became more and more prominent with each strike.

By the 13th, her inner thighs were slick, covered in the evidence of her need for him and she couldn’t help but beg him, even if she knew it would be pointless. “Please, Master…”

Caroline tried to squeeze her thighs together, desperate for some friction, but Klaus was not feeling lenient. “Keep your legs spread for me, Caroline. I will offer you relief when I think it’s time for you to have it, not earlier.”

She could only moan when the wood hit her sensitive skin once more. She could see through the mirrors the lovely shade of red her arse had become, could see her Master’s eyes darkening at the sight.

There was a certain thrill in knowing just how much he was enjoying this, having her exposed to him, completely at his mercy.

“I imagined doing this to you after each time you were sent to distract me,” he confessed, and she knew it wasn’t only for the sake of the scene. “I wanted you to pay for it, but I wanted you to love every second of it. I wanted you to realize that the reason you loved it so much was because you belonged to me… And now here we are.”

Another strike. Caroline was panting. “Eighteen. Thank you, Master. I’m yours.”

He smiled at that, “You are doing so great, sweetheart. You’re being such a good girl for me. Just a little more, yes?”

“Okay.”

Her entire arse was sore and sensitive, but it just made the strikes more and more pleasurable, even as she felt each sting. It was torture and it was thrilling and she did love every second of it.

“Thirty. Thank you, Master.”

She felt her entire body tremble as he placed the paddle back on the table, her breathing uneven and skin feverish. It took her a moment to understand what he was saying.

“You did so well for me, love,” Klaus praised. “I love seeing you like this, I loved painting your skin red. It’s a shame your vampire healing makes it fade away so fast,” he mused, dragging his nails across the flesh of her arse and making her moan.

“Please, Master,” she tried again, “I need you to touch me. _Please_.”

Caroline didn’t have to look to know that he was smirking. “You beg so sweetly for me, love… But I’m afraid it will do you no good. Not until you make it up to me.”

She fought the urge to sigh. He had told her she would be punished and then she would have the chance to atone for her sins – she just hoped he wouldn’t drag it for too long. She desperately needed his cock inside of her.

Klaus helped her stand up on her slightly unsteady legs, a hand wrapped around one of her arms as he guided her towards the loveseat. He sat down, but did not pull her to join him. “On your knees, Caroline,” he said instead.

She quickly obeyed, cautious to maintain balance as her arms were still handcuffed behind her back, using that moment to squeeze her thighs together as discretely as possible.

She was at eye level with the bulge inside his pants, looking up at him through her lashes as she awaited more instructions.

“Help me remove my pants.”

Caroline felt a faint blush stain her cheeks as she leaned forward. It took her awhile to manage to open his button, working with her teeth and tongue as best she could to complete her task. He was smirking at her the whole time.

It was easier to drag down his zip, pulling it down with her teeth as her nose nudged his erection through his briefs. That made him stop smiling and he only stared at her with a lustful gaze, swallowing at the feel of her hot mouth so close to his cock.

In a daring move, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss against him, making him groan – and pull her head back by her hair.

“Did I say you could do that?” he asked dangerously.

She gave him an innocent smile, “I’m sorry, Master. I just wanted to please you.”

He lowered his pants and briefs in a second at her words, a challenging glint in his eyes as he said, “Well, then, please me.”

Caroline took in his hardened cock right in front of her, feeling so well aware of how empty her pussy felt. Pleasuring him, while extremely satisfying to her, wouldn’t really offer the release she was craving.

Still, she wanted to hear him praising her while she sucked his cock, wanted to hear her name coming from his lips as he spilled inside her mouth…

She gave his shaft a long lick, tasting the pre-cum leaking from its tip. Klaus hummed in pleasure as she swirled her tongue around him, teasing him just a little, before she welcomed him inside her mouth.

He swore when she sucked around him, his hand immediately finding its way to her hair, grabbing her blonde locks to make her move.

“You look so beautiful like this, Caroline. Your lips wrapped around my cock, your hands tied behind your back… Do you like pleasuring me, sweetheart? Does it make you even wetter to put your mouth on me?” She moaned around him in response. He pulled her head towards him, wanting her to take more of him until she gagged. “That’s it, love. You feel so good.”

Klaus established a rhythm for her movements, guiding her as her head moved up and down.

“You have no idea how many times I pictured this, Caroline… How it would feel to have you pleasure me with your mouth… You are being such a good girl for me tonight. Though, I wonder what your little friends would say if they saw you like this, sucking my cock and loving it so much,” he said smugly. “Can you imagine how shocked this little town would be if they found out what the perfect Caroline Forbes does behind closed doors?”

She closed her eyes, his words bringing her back to their fantasy… How it would’ve felt if she’d given in to him all these years ago, if they had become Mystic Fall’s most sinful secret.

She rubbed her thighs together, needing the friction so that she wouldn’t completely lose her mind. She felt him getting closer to his release as his hand tightened his grips on her hair, his muscles tensing up, so she sucked harder around him, her teeth teasing him as she moved on him.

“Fuck, Caroline,” he swore right before he came inside her mouth, spilling hot down her throat.

She moaned at his taste as he panted, taking a moment to recompose himself before he was urging her to join him, tugging her up by the arm so that she would straddle him.

He kissed her, hard and punishing, as one of his hand slipped underneath her skirt, his fingers delighting themselves in the slickness they found at her core. She moaned in relief of having him finally touch her where she craved it, rolling her hips against his hand to encourage him.

Klaus smiled against her lips, using his other hand to rip off her crop top, exposing her breasts to him.

He pulled back to admire her naked torso, before he leaned in to capture one of her pebbled nipples with his lips, sucking at the little bud as his hand palmed the neglected breast.

She arched her back to give him better access, gasping at how his fingers were teasing her clit, pinching it, rubbing it… He stopped only to rip off her thong, slipping two fingers inside of her once the lace was no longer a barrier, and she rode them.

He was smirking at how eager she was about having him touch her, enjoying every brush of him against her skin, how his cock was already hardening again against her thigh.

Klaus got rid of her skirt as well, wanting to feel more of her against him too, letting his hand explore her back, her arse, her thighs… Her creamy skin was so soft underneath his calloused hand, her soft moans each time he squeezed her flesh driving him crazy.

“I’m so close, Master, please,” she begged, needing him only to touch her clit to make her come. Instead, he withdrew his hand.

Before she had the chance to cry out, he had her bent over the table once more, the tip of his cock brushing against her folds teasingly.

“Tell me again, Caroline, who do you belong to?” he demanded to know.

“I’m yours, Master. Only yours,” she promised, her body shaking, her legs spread invitingly. She needed him. Right in that moment.

Klaus smirked, obviously pleased with her response and slowly slid in inside of her, her walls stretching to fit him as she gasped in pleasure. “Correct. And you will never betray your Master again, isn’t that right, love?”

“Never,” she vowed. “Please, Master. I need you.”

“Tell me what you want, Caroline,” he ordered, staying completely still inside of her.

She groaned at the feeling of being so full, though it wasn’t nearly enough to make her come. “I want you to fuck me. Hard and fast, Master. Please. I want to come around your cock.”

He let go of his restraint and complied with her wishes, his hand tangling in her hair to pull it while he slid almost entirely out of her only to thrust in deeper, making her moan.

He caught her eyes through the mirror, watching how expressive she was as he finally gave her what she’d been craving. How she gasped each time he pulled her hair, how sweetly she moaned when his other hand found her clit.

Her ponytail and stockings reminded of how much he’d wanted to do this back when they were in Mystic Falls, how he would’ve corrupted her and showed her all about the pleasures that came with being a monster… But this? Having her agree so easily to spend the night with him, to let him be in charge as she followed his every command… He took a certain pride in knowing that the seduction part was over. That she was truly already his – even if she had yet to admit it to herself.

So he fucked her until all coherent thought left her mind and the only thing she remembered was his name, until she came around his cock, her body sated and covered in sweat.

Then he came inside her, claiming her with his mark.

_“Mine.”_


End file.
